


Snowflakes

by Sanolyn



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Frisk is a Sweetheart, Parent Sans (Undertale), Parent Toriel (Undertale), Selectively Mute Frisk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanolyn/pseuds/Sanolyn
Summary: Seeing usually happy and cheerful Frisk troubled is reason enough for both Sans and Toriel to make this day with them an enjoyable one, and to do their best to lift Frisk's spirits.Secret Santa for the amazing AbbyDreamz from the Soriel Discord!!





	Snowflakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Abbydreamz](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Abbydreamz).



> Alrighty, this is my, (almost too late I'm so sorry!) gift for the Soriel Discord Secret Santa!
> 
> I really hope you'll like it Abby! A verry merry belated chriftmas to you! Thank you for being such an amazing person to talk to. :>
> 
> Speaking of thanking. My thanks go also to [raritysdiamonds](http://archiveofourown.org/users/raritysdiamonds/pseuds/raritysdiamonds) for being so kind and betaing my work and to [mintkupocream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintkupocream/pseuds/mintkupocream) for making this possible in the first place.
> 
> I hope you can enjoy it ^^

When Frisk entered the room with firm strides, focused eyes and a bunch of Toriel’s leftover Christmas cookies in their right hand, Sans was at first slightly amused and then baffled. They marched past him, purposefully towards a spot in the room so he didn’t expect what would happen next.

Granted, he didn’t expect anything in the first place, but Frisk flopping down on the couch he was currently lazily occupying, feet on the cushions and their head upside down, was the last of all the things that could have sprung into his mind.

His grin shifted the slightest bit into amusement, leaning back and just watching them from the corner of his eye sockets. It was baffling how determined the kid seemed to be still. A pout was on their face and their arms were crossed resolutely, only for the position to be broken every single time they stuffed one of Toriel’s cookies into their mouth.

But it wasn't a pout, not at all. He thought so at first but after closer inspection, he saw the determined exterior was only a front.

The pout was directed at no one. Frisk’s expression was more sad than anything. This, he realised, was probably an attempt to make themselves completely forget what they were sad about in the first place.

"kiddo?"

Frisk opened one red eye and looked at him with curiosity, in a complete change to what he had formerly witnessed.

"did something happen?"

They just shook their head and played with a couple strands of their hair. After a while, Frisk let out a puff of breath.

They tried to sign, but then just...gave up on it, slowly letting their hands down and looking at the bland ceiling above them.

"I wanted to do something with MK and the others today, but they all have more important stuff to do..." they said.

Their voice was surprisingly quiet, more so than usual, and unusually jaded - almost unsure. Knowing his otherwise so cheerful and resourceful kid, or, well, Tori’s, there was more to it than they said. However, they seemed like they didn't really want to talk about it, and if there was any monster that really got how complicated it could sometimes be to explain things, how it felt to prefer to not talk about something, it was Sans.

A silence, like a thick blanket, lay over the room.

It wasn't really uncomfortable, like one might have guessed. It was a companionable silence, a quiet understanding, but Sans felt there was more to it than met the eye. He knew something was gnawing at his kid, and this time he didn't correct himself. Frisk still felt like _his_ child to him. And if his kid didn't want to tell him what had happened, either because it was too long of a story or they didn't want to be reminded (or perhaps if they were yet again, simply too selfless and just didn't want to drag others down with them, which Sans really hoped wasn't the case for once) he could at least try to distract them from the topic of their friends.

Toriel had already expressed her wish for them to do something together, as a family, and Sans, well, it'd be a lie if he said he disliked that notion.

"hey squirt," he began.

His apparent nonchalance could only hide the fact how awkward he felt, to suddenly be proactive and be the one to suggest something. How new for him it was still, to care for someone other than Papyrus and the lady behind the door.

"tori comes back earlier today, so how about we use the time to do something else? doing something fun, laughing about dumb stuff, getting some good food afterwards."

Frisk sat up at that. Cookie crumbles fell from their sweater onto the sofa they were currently occupying, but they paid them no heed.

A smile formed on their face. Their eyes, usually always a bit squinted, were wide open, glittering the tiniest bit. It was only at moments like these that one could see their true, red color. Sans suspected they felt self-conscious about them, though he couldn’t imagine for what reason.

It seemed almost a bit much for such a tiny offer, but they seemed incredibly grateful and happy anyway, their widening smile the only indication of what would happen next.

A small body threw itself at him, warm arms around him in a heartbeat, followed by a still quietly murmured, but much stronger 'thank you' directed at him.

He stayed still in surprise until he too wrapped his arms around them. Sans sometimes forgot how small the kid still was.

"i didn't do anything, kiddo. but, okay, that's nice."

They just stayed in that position. After a while Frisk got comfortable, loosening their tense stance and getting comfortable in his arms. They were cuddling him almost, their face hidden in his sweater. Sans began to relax as well and at some point or another caught himself stroking their hair. He could probably fall asleep like this.

He didn't know how long they stayed like that. What he did know was that Toriel found them in that position as she arrived at their home, closing the door behind her.

Her already beautiful smile was suddenly even more radiant and happy, here eyes warm and proud.

Sans might have blushed, just a bit.

She sat next to Frisk on the couch and gently caressed their cheek with one of her paws. A slight frown was on her face as soon as she saw the cookie crumbs, but she seemed to realise that this wasn't important right now and somehow managed to get every information about the situation she needed from a single look on Sans’ face.

And here he thought _he_ could read people well.

Frisk let go of Sans and smiled happily at them both.

 _"Hi mum,"_ they signed.

They looked almost cheekily at both of them, maybe just completely giddy. Probably looking forward to what he had promised to them.

Sans had a feeling this was his cue to present his idea to Toriel.

"the kid and i thought we could do something today. you said you wanted to do something together so..." he trailed off and shrugged.

She lightened up immediately.

"Oh yes! Of course," she answered. “I’ve really had no time to plan, but no time like the present.”

Her eyes trailed out of the window, staying on the snowflakes outside swirling and falling to coat the world with a thin layer of white. Not too heavy to be distracting, but enough to be noticeable.

"I actually might have an idea? Today would be a perfect day to do this. Just let me get my things. I believe both of you will like it."

Before she could "get her things", however, both of them were trapped in another bear hug from a small child. Toriel laughed again, her joy in it clearly evident.

"You seem very fond of hugs today," she mused.

And she held them in a protective way that conveyed that she understood, both gentle and sure. The quiet strength that defined her so well.

Frisk let go of them both slowly, and it was obviously a battle for them to do even that. However, as soon as they did, they smiled brightly, their signing fluid and carefree again, even excited.

 _"I'll get ready! Do I need to get something?"_ they asked.

"Please do wear warm clothes. It will get cold," Toriel answered.

And off they were, not really needing to be told twice. Both of them watched Frisk go, until their footsteps were quiet enough to be completely out of earshot. When Sans looked to Toriel again, she was already scanning the area until she seemed to have found the bag she was searching for.

"It might be a silly question to ask, dear, but you do not mind ice skating, do you?" Toriel asked.

Sans laughed a little, snorting and giving her an easy grin. "no. i am lazy, tori, don't get me wrong, but living in snowdin you do it once or twice. you shoulda seen pap on it. my bro's had fun with it and, well, i bet the kid is going to like it."

She smiled to herself and gave him a little kiss on the cheek.

"I hope so as well, and thank you for taking care of them."

* * *

Frisk joined them not much later, looking almost like a little ball in their heavy jacket, knit hat, and mittens.

Sans really had to stop himself from chortling at the sight. It was honestly kind of adorable how big everything seemed to them.

Frisk noticed and gave him an obviously fake, but adorable pout, which broke his last restraints and made him chuckle.

He noticed how Toriel's already bright smile seemed to curl up further, trying to hide her own amusement more successfully. She kneeled in front of Frisk and began carefully readjusting the bits of clothing that didn't sit right, gently brushing the hair out of their face.

"Are we ready to go?"

A definitive nod and bright smile were all the answer Toriel needed before enveloping their hand in her paw.

When Frisk looked to Sans with an expression of honest expectation he really didn't know how to react, until he saw them stretching their other hand out towards him.

To say that this was soul-warming was an understatement, in Sans’ opinion, as he took the offered hand.

They spent the entire walk to the rink deep in silly discussions, happy laughs and maybe the one or other prank – courtesy of Sans, obviously. But, neither Toriel nor he ever let go of their child’s hands.

* * *

The most ironic thing about her whole plan, Toriel mused, was that she was actually the least skilled ice-skater of the three of them.

Sans was mostly lounging around, doing no ice skating at all. However, he was very secure on his ice skates when he did. It seemed almost like effortless gliding when you watched him. And then Toriel would suddenly find him next to her if she seemed to stutter a bit during her skating, or very close to Frisk if they tried out something risky.

Frisk, surprisingly - although if she truly thought about it, not so much - dominated the rink with their loops and pirouettes that were practiced with ease and an expression of content concentration.

However, regardless of how fast they were able to go, they still constantly came back to their mother who was skating leisurely circles around everything, not yet wholly used to the feeling again. Toriel could not have been prouder of her child.

And as if her thoughts had summoned them, they made a beeline across the entire field of ice in exactly that moment. They circled around her at the last second and kept close to her, so that they were hidden from most, seemingly on the lookout for something.

Toriel chuckled. “Can I help you with something, my child?”

Frisk giggled breathlessly and looked around again before signing to her what was currently the matter.

_“Dad is searching for me. Please keep me hidden, mum.”_

They smiled up at her, complete with teeth and absolutely innocent exterior. A few snowflakes clung loosely to their hair, reflecting the green and red Christmas themed lights that the rink was decorated with. Her first thought was that she loved her child, her second was that they had never called Sans ‘dad’ before.

Little did they know what they had managed to do with one little sentence. Little did they know that Sans had been behind them at the time, looking almost star-struck at what they had called him. Toriel tried to put a paw in front of her growing smile to not make it obvious, but it already was and when Frisk turned around Sans’ grin was a bit embarrassed, but happy.

“found you, kid,” was all he said.

Toriel suspected this had more meaning behind it than his victory in their game of 'hide and seek'.

When Frisk suddenly sneezed, however, both of them frowned in worry and looked at each other.

“let’s get a hot chocolate, wouldn’t want you frozen to the bone, kid.”

They giggled again. “Dad, that pun is ooooold.”

“it’s a classic,” he said, shrugging.

Toriel didn’t miss how his eye-lights literally lightened up, and how much more genuine his grin was, now. She laughed heartily, before hustling both of them into the rink’s food booth.“

* * *

My child, I must say, your ice skating is incredible. Did you train much for it? You have a great talent,” Toriel said.

The three of them sat in the cozy warm, each of them enjoying their own hot beverage, or ketchup in Sans’ case. Frisk’s hands, curled around a large cup of hot chocolate, suddenly tensed as soon as their mother spoke. Their knuckles turned white and they chewed on their lip.

“Sadly, it’s the only talent I have…” they murmured.

Toriel tried to meet Frisk’s gaze, but they looked away, red eyes trained on the ground. Sans leaned forward.

 

“is this about what happened earlier? did someone bully you into thinkin’ that?” he asked.

They shook their head and still kept it down.

_“I wasn’t! My friends, they all just wanted to practice magic today and I…really can’t do magic. I’ve always been weird. Mom, Dad, I-”_

Their signs trailed off, their hands starting to shake. Frisk folded them in their lap.

“Oh, my child…Magic doesn’t matter, you have so many other talents.” Toriel began.

_“It’s not really that…Mom, the humans thought I was weird, because of my red eyes… And I mean now all my friends can do magic and I’m the only one that can’t and I’m afraid they hate me again because I’m different. I thought I’d finally found a place I belonged, but…”_

“Frisk,” Toriel stated. “You will always belong to us. You’re not a monster, but this does not make you any less my child… And I strongly believe that your friends will not think less of you, too.”

“yeah, kiddo. you’re cool, magic or not,” Sans added.

 _“Thank you,”_ they signed.

They smiled to themselves and took a big gulp of the hot chocolate. It tasted sweeter than before.


End file.
